AvoKABOOM
|flavor text = AvoKABOOM never liked joining the Woods Military Force. "I had to join it. They said i'm strong." he says. But, he prefer to play his favorite games on the Ztendo Switch, play it in a livestream and get his Truffitch followers raised. So far, his plan to call off duty worked.}} AvoKABOOM is a plant made by . It made its first debut on PvZ : The Plants' Rescue, then appears again on Plants vs. Zombies Heroes. He appeared as the second premium on Deep Paradise Woods in PvZ : The Plants' Rescue. He costs 250 gems to purchase in Penny's Twinkydinkies in PvZ : The Plants' Rescue. Overview AvoKABOOM is based on an avocado, especially, the avocado fruit, which is botanically a large berry containing a single large seed, and Kaboom, an onomatopoeia representing the sound of an explosion. AvoKABOOM's name is a portmanteau of Avocado, the fruit he's based on, and Kaboom, the sound that represents an explosion and the sound of explosion that AvoKABOOM also makes. Gameplay-wise, AvoKABOOM explodes in a 3x3 area, similar to Cherry Bomb, and later drops a seed that takes time to arm, similar to Potato Mine, then after it's armed, it explodes in 3x3 area, similar to Primal Potato Mine, but smaller. Statistics-wise, he is definitely an instant-use plant, due to no Toughness for the first form, then he has 3 bites of health when the seed (or the pit) was unarmed. He deals 90 normal damage shots on both forms, similar to Cherry Bomb. He also costed 175, and has 20 seconds of recharge, which is a bit balanced, due to the arming times takes longer than Potato Mine does. Appearances Being a premium plant, AvoKABOOM doesn't appear much in Deep Paradise Woods. In Deep Paradise Woods part 2, he only appears in Day 20, 23 and 25. While on the DLC levels of Deep Paradise Woods, he appears in Night 34 and 35. Other than appearing in the home levels where he's in, he's found in Deep Paradise Woods Sneak Peek Pinata Party on Part 2, along with the rest, which is Moss-Shroom, Rambuthump, Chrysanthemum, Hollow Stump and Umbrella Leaf. Strategy AvoKABOOM's explosions are always in the range of 3x3 in fruit form, and seed form. You need to take that as the basic strategy on using it well. His seed doesn't explode instantly and needs a zombie to make a contact with the seed. You can imagine this situation as when you planted a Cherry Bomb, then it drops a Primal Potato Mine. It is best to plant it in the Column 8, Lane 3 so the seed will explode in the maximum radius, making more zombies defeated as possible. Surbuban Almanac Entry Levelling Up PvZ : The Plants' Rescue Gallery AvoKABOOMRevamp.png|AvoKABOOM HD. Newer AvoKaboomLawn.png|AvoKABOOM on lawn. Newer AvoKaboomLawn2.png|AvoKABOOM on premium tile. New AvoKaboomSeed.png|AvoKABOOM's seed packet. New AvoKaboomSeed2.png|AvoKABOOM's seed packet (sun cost). Old AvocaboomSeedCost.png|AvocaBOOM with seed cost. AvocaboomSeed.png|AvocaBOOM seed packet. AvocaboomLawn.png|AvocaBOOM on premium tile. AvocaBOOM.png|AvocaBOOM artwork. Trivia * AvoKABOOM is the 7th ever plant made by , in terms of pages. * AvoKABOOM is the only plant made by that has the most amount of fusions, which is Potato Mine, Cherry Bomb, and Doom-Shroom, making it 3 in total. * AvoKABOOM is the only explosive plant that were available in Deep Paradise Woods. * AvoKABOOM has a special quest called "Explosives Rock!", which challenge the player to beat 10 waves flag of zombies, PvZ1 Survival Style, with AvocaBOOM already chosen and can't be taken out. Specific to the Old design * AvoKABOOM is the Plant that look rather simplistic. Considering it's made less than 15 minutes. Category:Plants by IAmPlayer Category:Plants Category:Instant-Use Plants Category:Instant Kills Category:Instant-use plants Category:Exploding Plants Category:Explosive Plants Category:Male Plant Category:Male Plants